


Close your eyes, Make a wish, Count to three

by litra



Series: If wishes were races we would all run [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ...sort of, Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Barry is a genie, Flashwave Week 2018, I know what that sounds like, M/M, Mick is shocked by the whole thing, Pining, Supernatural Elements, Wishes, but don't get any ideas, there are two Barrys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: It wasn't a proper lamp or even one of those gravy bowl things like in the Disney movie. It was ring, just a little bit of Iron that someone had left in the pocket of a jacket. Mick hadn't even properly purchased it, not that he cared about that but still. The guy who had stepped out of the air when he'd put on the ring for the hell of it had to be a hallucination.





	Close your eyes, Make a wish, Count to three

**Author's Note:**

> I had two ideas that fit both the accidental marriage and the supernatural prompts for the FlashWave week. Since this one is more supernatural and less marriage you get this one today and the other tomorrow.

Mick found the thing in a goodwill, that was the first reason he didn't believe what was happening. 

It wasn't a proper lamp or even one of those gravy bowl things like in the Disney movie. It was ring, just a little bit of Iron that someone had left in the pocket of a jacket. Mick hadn't even properly purchased it, not that he cared about that but still. The guy who had stepped out of the air when he'd put on the ring for the hell of it had to be a hallucination.

For one he was about the hottest guy Mick had ever seen. Not quite as tall as Mick, but tall enough that Mick wouldn't have to bend down to reach the full lips or the electric blue eyes. Literally electric, there were little flashes of lightning in his eyes. His hair was a rich auburn with red and yellow highlights. His body was lean, but still muscled, and looked really flexible. Mick could tell because all he was wearing was a little cloth kept in place by artfully draped golden chains. 

Oh and he was on fire. Again literally on fire. Heat rolled off him, little flickers of purple and red flame melting away the edges of him as if he wasn't really there. Which of coarse he wasn't, since he was a hallucination.

The man was apparently waiting for Mick to do something, but Mick had nothing. No response. well he was glad that this little hallucination popped up when he was safely at home on the couch but that was about it. He subtly tried to pull the spare pillow into his lap, which was stupid because Hallucinations didn't care about untimely erections, but it made him feel better anyway.

The guy cleared his throat, "Right okay. Guess I'll go first. Hi I'm a genie. You're my new master, three wishes, do you want me to go over the rules?" 

Mick blinked slowly. He'd grabbed a beer before he found the ring. It had tasted fine but maybe it was a bad batch? He held up the bottle and squinted at it. He'd only had a couple of swallows. There was no way he was drunk enough for this.

"Right, okay. You're going to be one of those." The genie rubbed his fingers over his forehead, then back messing up his hair. It was a really good look on him. Looking around the genie found a calendar on the wall. "So it's July 2014?"

"October actually." Mick found himself answering. It wasn't like there was anyone around to point out how crazy he was.

The genie nodded, "Cool, I've only been under for a few months then. My last master wished for some weird stuff. I was hoping to see the fallout."

Mick's brain made a crazy leap of logic. "Wait, you're responsible for the particle accelerator explosion?"

The guy turned, a wide smile on his face, "Cool, right? My master, Barry, He used all three of his wishes at once. Magic overload." He made an expanding gesture with his hands. They were nice hands. 

Fuck Mick really needed to get himself together.

"So I'm still in Central?" 

Mick nodded, The genie flopped down next to Mick and snagged the remote. He took the beer bottle from Mick's limp hand and settled in.

Mick watched him still mesmerized by the long limbs and freckled skin. The fire writhing the man didn't burn the couch or anything else he touched, it just quietly faded making him seem more real even as the situation became less so. 

The genie got the tv on and flicked though channels until he found the local news. The drone of sports and weather was actually kind of soothing, and Mick let himself relax slightly. 

"So what do I call you?" Mick asked when the TV had switched to some political crap. 

The Genie looked over at him, smiling again, "Whatever you like." He fluttered his eyelashes. "Should I just call you master?"

"Mick, My name's Mick." He swallowed around a suddenly dry throat, "But do you like, have a name or...?"

The genie considered, "Allen? I could be an Allen for a while. My last master, his name was Barry Allen. I liked him. I'm kind of borrowing his form right now, with a few upgrades of my own design." He held up a hand and let the fire roll over his fingers. Mick had to swallow again.

"And you're really a genie."

Allen twisted to face Mick a bit more fully, "Finally getting over the shock huh? Yes, I'm a genie. You get three wishes. No bringing back the dead, no changing another person's mind or personality, no wishing for more wishes. The movie got that bit mostly right. Oh and to avoid confusion all wishes must begun with the words, 'genie I wish--'"

"So... you gonna prove you're a genie by doing something..." Mick waved a hand.

Allen snorted, "I appeared out of nowhere and I am literally on fire right now. You need more proof then that?"

"Well, some pizza would be nice."

Allen considered that, then shrugged. He pointed at the table and three large pizza boxes appeared out of nowhere. Mick tentatively opened the top one. It looked like a pepperoni pizza. It smelled right, it tasted right. 

Allen pointed at the screen and elbowed Mick out of his analysis. "Look, there he is! Oh they have got to give him a new name."

Mick glanced up.

"--more reports of the mysterious streak. Officials are still refusing to comment but as evidence piles up it seems more and more likely that Central City has it's own guardian angel." the woman on the screen was saying.

"You made a superhero? On purpose?" Mick looked down at the genie. Attractive or not he was starting to wonder how much of a mess he'd gotten himself into.

Allen shrugged, and held up three fingers, "Proof his dad is innocent, the ability to get to places on time, and the ability to help people. I may have pushed the magic to be more showy then it could have been but most of it was him." 

Mick ate another slice of pizza to give him time to think. 

"What if I don't know what I want to wish for?"

The genie shrugged, "Then I stick around until you decide. Just keep the ring on and I'll always be able to hear you when you're ready."

Mick licked his lips, "what if I wanted you?" 

Allen settled back into the couch, arms along the back and legs fallen open. The ornamental gold chains sparkled over his chest, and the scrap of cloth at his waist was leaving nothing to the imagination.

"Mick, I could have appeared as a cloud of smoke or an old hag. I would not have chosen a form this pretty if I wasn't interested."

Mick considered that, and nodded, "Okay good." He took the remote, turned off the TV, then stole back the beer and swallowed the last of it. Shifting so he could look straight at the lithe figure sprawled on his couch, Mick took another nice long look, before leaning in for a kiss. The genie tasted like pepper and sandalwood. He wrapped his arms around Mick, tugging him down for more. 

After a long moment Allen pulled back. "Just remember, I'm not a booty call or a sex slave."

"Right, genie, wishes and all that. I'm sure I'll be able to think of something."

Mick had always figured the new Central City crazy would find it's way to him eventually. He just hadn't figured it would be quite so attractive when it showed up.

**Author's Note:**

> So...  
> While I'm happy ending this here, I actually had a few ideas to expand this into a bigger multi-chapter thing. Would anyone be interested in that? I've got so many other stories I'm also working on...


End file.
